


KidLaw Drabble Collection

by vbnorsr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, ill add tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbnorsr/pseuds/vbnorsr
Summary: KidLaw drabbles too short to put as their own fic, especially because I know I'll be writing several.Rating may change with later updates -- for now, sex is vaguely mentioned, not a focus(fic discontinued -- ill be adding my drabbles to my other work, bits & pieces, from now on)





	1. Tender

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not the sex that makes their paths crossing worth it -- it’s the quiet moments after.  
> (Rated T for mentions of sex, vaguely)

Kidd never thought of himself as the cuddling type.  
It’s the type of person he is. Whenever he picked up a piece of ass on an island, he didn’t stick around. Even if he’s left with a number or, on more than one occasion, a vivre card, he always tore up the note or burnt it or given it to another member of his crew.  
Not with Law.

Law’s the first person that he spent time with post-coitus, the first person who’s tattoos he traced as his breath passed through a sleeping chest, marvelling at the way it rose and fell. Law is the first person he’s fucked and made breakfast, the first person who’s crawled behind him at the stove, wrapping bare, sinewy limbs around his torso to watch him cook. Law is the first person with these privileges, the only, and probably the last.

He doesn’t know if it’s love. He doesn’t really care to think about it.


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting alongside Law makes Kidd feel alive.

Admittedly, most of their time together is spent fighting.  
They’re at each other’s throats, Kidd spitting insults and Law offering a silky comeback with a lazy grin that gets him a hand tight around his jugulars.

It’d get physical, sometimes, beyond snark, but Law always patched up Kidd’s scrapes afterwards and Kidd always apologized for Law’s injuries in his own way -- Buying him a drink at the next bar they stopped at, taking hits for him when he was approached by a haughty crew that looked strong enough to be a nuisance.

It’s not always one against the other with their fights, though. The ones Kidd likes the most, really, are the ones where they’re side by side -- Two Supernovas in a truce, their combined fighting power enough to wreck cities and countries and the World Government. At least, that’s what Kidd thinks. He feels powerful, alongside Law, moreso than usual. He feels like he’s in a team, in a way that’s different, somehow, than the fights he takes with Killer.  
It could be that he feels he’s found an equal. It could be that he’s in love, in his own violent, battle-focused manner.


End file.
